


Confidence is a good look

by 42starsintheuniverse



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: #Swearing cos dan (and my notes), #fluff, Gen, I just wanted to write, They share clothes, a hot mess probably, based on Phil freeing his knees, dan and phil share clothes, idk what this is, kinda domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42starsintheuniverse/pseuds/42starsintheuniverse
Summary: Phil have no jeans. Dan have jeans. Phil wear Dan’s jeans.(AKA, Phandom cry and freak out over Phil wearing ripped jeans and content like this  made.)





	Confidence is a good look

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to, read this, but idk what it is, do with it what you will.

“Dan, do you have a spare pair of jeans?” Phil calls, crouching next to his bunk, where a large portion of his clothes were piled.

“A spare pair?” Dan asks, sticking his head around the door from the gaming lounge,  
“Yeah, why?” he answers quirking an eyebrow.

“Ugh, I’ve run out! They all smell because it’s hot and I’m...sweaty!” Phil lowers his voice on the last word, running a hand through his quiff in exasperation. He moves to sit down on the floor, long legs screaming at him from being crumpled up while he searched fruitlessly for fresh jeans.

Dan rolls his eyes, “I’ve got a spare, but be warned they’re very... knee-y” Dan says, pushing off the door frame and making his way to his bunk.

“Whatever, maybe we can just grab some cheap ones from a store before the meet and greet, or some shorts... but then I’ll have to put on more sun cream.” Phil says a touch of annoyance still lingering in his voice, as he puts his face in his hands and rests his elbows on his knees.

Dan rolled his eyes again, he remembered reading something about capital Lester on tumblr, the reality of that concept was being revealed today.

“Nah just use mine, why’d you end up using all your pairs anyway? I thought you planned better this time touring America?” Dan asked, riffling through his clothes now spread across his own top bunk.

“Hey! I did plan better this time, at least I brought 12 pairs of boxers instead of 5.”

Dan dropped his hands to his sides and looked down at Phil witheringly “You ended up borrowing _my_ pants for at least half of tatinof America, don’t blame me for asking.” He turned back to the pile of clothes, seeing Phil’s pout out of the corner of his eye.  
“But...” He said turning around with denim in his hands “it’s not like I’d say no to you borrowing my clothes”.  
A mischievous spark danced in his eyes as he stuck out a hand to pull Phil up “I have far superior fashion sense” he finished, pulling Phil to his feet. His quip earned him a thwack on the back and in retaliation Dan shoved the jeans to Phil’s chest and shoved Phil towards the toilet to get changed.

 

“Ok when you said knee-y I don’t think I expected... this much knee” Phil said stepping out of the toilet.  
Dan glanced up from his phone, and blinked. And stared... and blinked again. Really there wasn’t much more he could do because... wow.  
Phil looked, well Dan couldn’t really explain it. Over the last year it had become easier to see a picture of Phil and feel a certain way, ‘oh, very dad there’ ‘Phil’s dressed up for the Star Wars premier’ or ‘Wow he is so fucking pretty’ are some of the reactions to Phil he’s had, but this, this is just... something else.  
Sure he’s bending over studying the knee gap now, but honestly he looks just really freaking confident. He’s everything Dan’s always found attractive about Phil’s personality in the best way, and Dan knows he has to capture it.  
Shaking himself out of his thoughts he responds “I think it’s a- really a good amount of knee” Dan stutters ever so slightly.  
“Yeah?” Phil glances up at him, because there’s still a little lingering insecurity surrounding him.

Dan swallows “Yeah. Lemme take a photo at the venue”  
Phil tilts his head in confusion.  
“Better lighting” Dan answers, and Phil makes an “ahhhh” sound in response. Dan shook his head fondly, no matter what, Phil was still Phil.

And when they got to the venue and Phil was leaning against the wall posing, with Martyn behind the camera and Dan pouting in response at his job being stolen, perhaps the best picture was taken. Phil midway through calling Dan out and laughing, with his quiff engaged and jeans ever so slightly too big on him, something Dan always knew was confirmed.

  
_Confident is a good look on Phil._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Had a really spacey day and I couldn’t get anything done so I wrote this to distract myself from feeling useless. Sorry it’s so short. Hope it entertained someone, usually I’d agonise over posting something but I’m in a negative mood and i cba to care. Hopefully the fic makes up for how shitty I’m being.  
> I hope you’re hydrated and smiled today, if not get a glass of water (drink it) and go watch something that’ll make you laugh <3


End file.
